Hidden Scars
by Lexie Mark
Summary: As Lexie stuggles to get over Mark something terrible happens. Will she be able to survive the aftermath? Mark struggles to determine why Lexie is becoming more and more withdawn. Set after 7.02. WARNING: Character rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Scars**

Author's Note: Before you even start reading please read this first. I'm going to be honest. This is going to be a very dark story. It involves rape. I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable reading _Scars_, so if reading stories that deal with rape you probably should not read this.

**Hidden Scars Part One**

It had been two weeks since April Kempner revealed the truth to Lexie that Mark Sloan was still in love with her. Hearing the news Lexie couldn't be happier. She had never stopped loving him. Then she had heart broken once again when she saw Mark with Derek Shepherd's little sister, kissing in the hallway, outside his apartment.

It was obvious what they were about to do.

Needless to say she was devastated.

Now, two weeks later Lexie and Mark had barely spoken a word to one another. Of course Mark did not know that she was there that night. After Lexie revealed to Meredith how upset she was after she saw Mark and Amelia together Meredith was pissed. Lexie had to beg her not to Mark and go off on his about the whole situation.

Now she was avoiding him as much as possible, anyway. She had the occasional patient with him, but it was strictly professional. It was time to move on. And that was just what she was going to do. Move on. She was _going_ to move on.

"Did you hear who the temporary Cardio attending is?" Meredith asked as she walked up to Lexie, who was focusing on a patient's chart.

"Nope. Who is it?" Lexie asked, making her final notes she closed the chart. Teddy Altman was taking a two week leave; she had decided to take part of a special medical training program for the army.

"Jared Jameson." Meredith said the famous doctor's name with a grin on her face.

"Seriously? He is one of the youngest and one of the most prominent Cardio surgeon's in the country." Lexie grinned, "Cristina must be going crazy."

"I'm a Cardio whore, so what?" Cristina Yang stated as she walked up to Meredith and Lexie. "I am so happy that I am in the OR again." She grinned, "I am back just in time." It was just earlier that week she was finally cleared to go back to work.

"There he is." Meredith gestured across the room.

Lexie and Cristina looked towards the direction Meredith was gesturing. "Wow." Lexie and Cristina gasped in unison.

"He is hot." Lexie was the first to say it. She looked at him, trying not to make her stare obvious. He was tall, had light blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and even though he was wearing a lab coat it was obvious he had a nice body.

"You should ask him out." Meredith nudged Lexie with her elbow, "I heard he is single."

Lexie felt her cheeks blush, "No. I couldn't. He is only here for two weeks. And I'm not ready. And I'm still in love with Mark…And I'm just not ready."

Meredith tried not to smile at her sister's incisive rambling. "Lexie, relax. You don't need to explain yourself. It was just a suggestion. If you aren't ready you aren't ready." She glanced past her younger sister, "By the way, he is coming this way."

"Hello." Jared greeted the three women with a charming smile. "Jared Jameson." He extended his hand to Lexie first.

"Lexie Grey." She shook his hand. Lexie flashed him a quick smile as he took her hand.

"Cristina Yang." Cristina introduced herself next.

"Meredith Grey." Meredith smiled politely as she shook his hand.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Two Greys." He paused. "Sisters? Or just the same last name?"

"Sisters." Meredith and Lexie answered at the same time.

He grinned, "Well I have surgery starting in thirty minutes, and it looks like I have Dr. Yang and Dr. Lexie Grey on my service. You two ready to scrub in?"

"I was born ready." Cristina answered in all seriousness. "Can I see the patient's chart?" Jared nodded, handing her the chart. "Heart valve repair. Awesome. I will go prep Mr. Andrews." Before anyone could reply she was gone.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head slightly, "When Cristiana is back, she is back."

"How about you Dr. Grey? Are you ready to scrub in?" Jared asked, turning to the younger Grey.

"I am. I just need to hand off this chart."

Meredith's pager began going off, "Damn. It's my patient. I'll see you later Lex. It was nice meeting you Jared." She quickly jogged off toward her patient's room.

"I just need to drop off this off at the nurse's station." Jared followed Lexie to the nurse's station and watched her politely handing off the chart to the middle aged nurse behind the counter.

"So what year resident are you?" Jared asked as they walked their patient, Mr. Andrew's room.

"Second." Lexie told him. "I've read a lot about you." She suddenly blurted out, "You have some pretty impressive surgeries."

Jared grinned, "From what I have read, so have you."

"Me? What have you read about me?"

"I read that you assisted Dr. Sloan with a face transplant. That is quite impressive Dr. Grey. Less than a handful face plant transplant surgeries have been preformed. And you were just an intern then, which is even more impressive. Dr. Sloan must have had a lot of faith in you."

She silently prayed he missed her sad smile, "He did." She paused for a moment. "I think he still does. At least I hope he still does."

"Have you picked a specialty yet?" Jared asked her as they continued walking towards their patient's room.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure…" Lexie told him honestly. "I have one that I'm leaning towards…"<p>

"What is it?" Jared asked.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm not really ready to tell anyone yet. And there is someone who I need to tell before I tell anyone else. How about you? How did you pick Cardio?"

He shrugged, "I've always loved the adrenaline rush." He told her, "The first time I literally held someone's heart in my hand…It was a feeling I just cannot describe." They stopped at the patient's room. Jared took a step back before opening the door for her, "After you Dr. Grey."

"Thank you Dr. Jameson."

A week passed by and Lexie continued to ignore Mark. Meredith had told her three days earlier Mark had asked Derek why she had been ignoring him. Derek, of course, knew nothing. Derek knew Mark had slept with Amelia, but had no idea that Lexie had seen them.

Lexie used her straw to stir her drink before sucking most of the liquid through the straw. She sighed, Meredith, Alex, Derek, April, Christina, Jackson and the rest of her friends were working, so she sat at Joe's alone. Drinking in attempt to forget all about Mark.

"Mind if I join you?"

Lexie looked up to see Jared, smiling down at her, "Um, sure. I probably shouldn't be drinking alone anyway." She returned the smile before downing the rest of her drink. "So how do you like Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital?"

He shrugged, "It's fine. I prefer Mayo Clinic. I will be happy to go back to Minnesota."

She wrinkled her nose, "You aren't a Vikings fan, are you? If you are we might have a problem. My Mom's parents were originally from Wisconsin. So I like the Packers."

"I'm not a big football fan. I am more of a hokey kind of guy." He told her as he flagged Joe down for a drink.

"I can deal with that."

"What will it be you two? Joe asked Lexie and Jared.

"I will have a beer, and whatever Lexie would like."

"Another rum in coke please." Lexie handed Joe her glass for a refill.

"So…" Jared surprised Lexie by placing a hand on her thigh, "What do you have planned for the rest of the night? Maybe we could go back to my hotel…"

"I'm sorry." Lexie quickly apologized, "I wish I could say yes, but I'm really not in the right place right now. I'm still kind of in love with my ex boyfriend."

"Would that ex be Karev or Sloan?" Jared asked, taking his hand away from her thigh.

"How did you…"

"Seattle Grace is one gossipy place Lexie. I've heard things."

She looked down, "It's Mark." She admitted, "I've tried not loving him, and it sucked. I can't do it. I just cannot not be in love with him.

Jared sighed, "I really hate to break this to you, since I like you Lexie, and I hate to see you get hurt…But I think you deserve to know. I saw him with someone when I was leaving the hospital. They seemed…" He cleared his throat, "Very…Comfortable with one another."

"Oh." Lexie felt a lump in her throat, and she quickly struggled to swallow it. "I see." She looked up when Joe brought them their drinks, "Joe, can I get a shot of tequila as well?"

"Sure thing Lexie." Joe smiled at her. "One for you to?" He turned to Jared.

"No. I'm good." Jared looked over at Lexie, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should not have told you…"

"No. I'm glad you did." Lexie lied.

He smiled at her, "You know just because you don't want to go back to my hotel doesn't mean we can be friends, right?" Jared asked, "I know I'm only here for another week but it sucks that I don't know anyone here."

"I'd love to be friends with you Jared." Joe handed Lexie her shot of tequila. "Thanks Joe." She quickly took the shot, "Can I get another one please?"

"You driving tonight Lexie?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry about Lexie." Jared smiled, "Give Lexie as many shots as she would like."I will take good care of her tonight. I promise."

TBC…? Feedback is loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of rape. Please read with caution. **

**Hidden Scars Part Two**

"Have you talked to Meredith yet?" Mark Sloan asked Derek Shepherd as they were scrubbing in for the preparation of their upcoming surgery.

"I have. She says she doesn't know why Lexie has been avoiding you." Derek told him, "I hate to say it Mark, but maybe it is time for you to move on. It looks like Lexie is trying, maybe you should the same."

Mark sighed, "Yeah…" He said nodding slightly, "Easier said than done."

* * *

><p>"I think I might be drunk." Lexie giggled after she set down the shot glass. "Man I have not drank this much in a long time." She said empathizing the word <em>long<em>, dragging it out for several extra syllables.

A small smirk played on Jared's lips, "Hey, as long as you are having fun."

"I am, but I'm tired." She half whined as she yawned, "I wanna go home." She told him as she slid off her bar stool, nearly tripping of her own feet once she stood up. "Whoa."

"Here, let me help you." Jared wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'll bring you home." He told her as he helped her steady herself.

"You don't have to give me a ride." Lexie half slurred, "I can get just get a cab."

"I'll give you a ride." Jared insisted. "You don't live that far away, do you?" He paused, "I just want to make sure you get home safe." He opened the door leading out to the outside, and began walking her to his car.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You are not a bother. I promise." He opened the passenger side door for her, helping her into his SUV. "There you go…" He said as he leaned over her to buckle her seatbelt. He lingered over her for a moment, his lips brushed against hers, pulling her into a kiss.

Lexie turned her head away, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You are such a nice guy. But I can't."

"It's okay." Jared smiled as he shrugged, "Figured it was worth a try." He paused, "You can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

She smiled. "No I can't. Where are your back seats?" Lexie drunkenly asked as she turned her head back.

"They are folded down, I do a lot of biking and camping back in Minnesota, it is just easier to keep them folded. Plus I'm an over packer." Jared admitted, starting the car. "I brought a few case studies I'm working on." He turned on his GPS. "What is your address?"

"613 Harper Lane." Lexie yawned, closing her eyes, "I normally don't drink this much." She told him, "I guess I'm just upset." She paused, "Stupid Mark." She mumbled. Her eyes opened, "I wish I could get over him as fast as he got over me."

"Look, I really don't know this Mark Sloan, but he sounds like an asshole. You deserve better than that."

She laughed, "How can you be so sure?" Lexie asked, "You don't even know me." She closed her eyes again.

He shrugged, "I guess I feel like I do. I can see that you are smart, funny, sweet, and sexy as hell." He paused for a response, but when he didn't get one, he looked over at her. She fell asleep. A smirk crept upon his lips, "Sweet dreams Lexie…"

* * *

><p>The next time Lexie opened her eyes she felt something tugging at her jeans, and was now in a lying position, her mouth felt dry, like someone had stuffed if with cotton. "Jared?" She tried to sit up, but a hand quickly pushed her back down. Her head was spinning, the alcohol she consumed clouding what was happening. Slowly, she realized she was lying in the back seat of Jared's SUV. "What are you doing?" She closed her eyes, in attempt to stop the spinning.<p>

"Shhh." He quickly shushed her as he tugged on her jeans, pulling them down. His hands went to her panties.

Her eye's snapped open. Then, just like that, she went from drunk to sober in a matter of seconds. "Stop!" She screamed at him, trying to scramble away. But she couldn't. Her body felt unfamiliar, her limbs heavy and numb, and she felt like she could barely move on her own. "No." She struggled to fight the heaviness of her body, struggling to squirm away from his grasp.

Her eyes widened and she gasped for air as his large fist made contact with her stomach. "Stop struggling." Jared grunted as he placed one hand on her stomach, pinning her down, as his other hand yanked down her underwear. It was then Lexie realized she was topless. She was completely naked.

"NO!" Lexie thrashed her legs as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. Even in the dark backseat of Jared's SUV she could see him pulling down his pants. "Please!" She begged. "Don't…Please." Her vision clouded as her eyes filled with tears. "No."

"I wanted to this nicely Lexie." Jared's voice was eerily calm. Too calm for the situation. He climbed on top of her as Lexie clamped her thighs shut, "I want you Lexie." He gritted through his teeth as he forced his tongue into her mouth. "I have wanted you since the first time I saw you." His hands went to her breasts, squeezing and foundling them painfully. "I wanted to this nicely." He repeated. "I want to make love to you. Stop struggling!"

Lexie's hands went to his shoulders, struggling to push him off her. "Get off me!" She began to sob. "Please stop." Her teeth sunk into his shoulder, biting down hard, drawing blood, as she felt his hands go down to her thighs, prying them apart. "Please don't." His fist made contact with her stomach once again, and on reflex she released the hold on her thighs.

In the back of her mind she knew it was almost pointless to fight back. Both Lexie and Jared knew she didn't even have a fighting chance. He was stronger than she was. She stood at five feet six and a half inches. He stood at six feet three inches. She weighed a mere 120. He had to be nearing 190. It was an unfair fight.

But she still fought back. She still kicked, scratched, and bit. He hands went to her upper arms, pinning her down. His dipped his head down, whispering in her ear, "Are you ready for me Lexie?"

"NO!" Lexie screamed again as he forced himself inside her. Her eyes snapped shut, refusing to look at what was happening to her. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ Her mind screamed loudly in attempt to block out his grunts and moans. "Please stop!" _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ She stopped protesting. Her sobs and her pleading words for him to stop did nothing to stop him. Instead of showing mercy on her it only seemed to provoke him.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

* * *

><p>He had finished with a grunt. Panting, he pulled himself up, as Lexie remained still, too shocked, too scared to move. He grabbed her clothes that lay in a pile next to him and threw them on her, "You can get dressed now."<p>

She was not crying anymore when her hands fumbled, struggling to put her clothes back on. She doubted she had anymore tears. Her eyes felt red and raw from crying. Her cheeks felt flushed. Her hands were nearly shaking too much; she had to take several deep breaths in order to start to get dressed. She turned away from him when she saw that he was watching her dress.

He _laughed. _She wanted to throw up. And he was _laughing_. "You don't have to be modest Lexie. I've seen you naked."

"You're disgusting." She told him, barely above a whisper. "I hate you and you are disgusting."

"I don't really give a shit what you think of me." He told her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her close to him, "And I know you won't even _think_ about what happened here tonight."

"You are a rapist." Lexie whispered, wincing in pain as he pulled her hair tighter. "You deserve to be in jail."

He pulled in her again, pulling her so she was only inches away from him. "If you go to the police or tell anyone what happened…" He paused, smiling slightly, "I will go after Meredith." Lexie's eyes widened. "And after I get through with her…" He laughed, "What I did to you will look like a cake walk." His mouth went close to her ear, his hot breath making her shudder, "And I will make sure she knows it is _your_ fault. I will make sure she _hates_ you because of it. I will break her in _more_ ways you can imagine. Do you really want to responsible for that?" He paused. "Do we have an agreement? You keep your fucking mouth shut and I won't lay a finger on your sister." When Lexie remained silent he pulled her hair, "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes." Lexie whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good." He released her from his grasp, "Now let me bring you home. I hate to see anything happen to you if you try to walk home."

* * *

><p>Lexie was had never been so relieved that no one was home when she entered the house. She quickly made her way to the bathroom. She froze when she caught her reflection. In the beginning of the night she was wearing her hair in a simple pony tail. Now, half of her hair was pulled out of her pony tail holder and her hair was frazzled every which way. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks tear stained and flushed.<p>

Her stomach churned as a wave of nausea hit her; she knelt down and threw up into the toilet. She couldn't stand looking at herself. She felt disgusting. She needed to get out of her clothes. She quickly stripped, as much as she tried to evade it; she looked at her naked body in the mirror. She had bruises on her upper arms from him pinning her down. Dark bruises were beginning to form on her stomach form when he had punched her repeatedly.

He had been strategic when he hit her, she realized. He only left bruises in places she could easily hide. Her upper arms and stomach would be covered by her scrubs. She threw up again.

After putting her clothes into a plastic bag and throwing it into the garbage in the kitchen, then throwing old take out boxes on top of the bag of tainted clothes she stepped into the shower. She grabbed her luffa and began to scrub. She knew she was scrubbing in vain. She knew would never be able to scrub away his touch. It would _always_ be on her skin.

As much as she tried not to, her mind began replay what had happened just an hour earlier. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. A part of her wanted to die.

_"Tell me you want it…"_

She refused to say it. She would have rather died. Instead he crashed into even harder and deeper. She got out of the shower to throw up again.

* * *

><p>As she stood there in the shower Lexie was not sure how much time had passed. She did know the once hot water was nearly ice cold now. Yet she could not move from her spot. When her body couldn't take the coldness of the water she reluctantly shut off the water and got out of the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you done for the night Sloan?" Jared Jameson had a smirk on his face as he entered the attending locker room.<p>

"Yes I am." Mark said as he slipped on his jacket. "Are you just coming in?"

"I am." Jared took off his shirt, before grabbing his scrub top from his locker.

"What the hell happened to your shoulder?" Mark asked, his eyes go to the jagged cut on his shoulder, it looked like teeth marks.

Jared's smirk broadened. "I was with this woman tonight. She got a bit passionate." He slipped his scrub top on, "I'm sure it has happened to you too, right?"

Mark laughed uncomfortably, "Right. I guess it has. Well, I'm going to head out. See you later Jared."

* * *

><p>Lexie lay awake in her bed. Her brain was unable to shut off to even think about sleeping. Of course she was too terrified to even attempt. She thought of the nightmares that were sure to come. She couldn't comprehend it. Rapists weren't supposed to be men she once thought of as handsome. They were supposed to be ugly and creeping in alley ways. No world famous doctors.<p>

Her stomach twisted again at thought of it. People…Women trust Jared. He is a world famous heart surgeon. There was no reason not to trust him. Would there be others? She blinked away tears. She could not even think about that.

She thought back to all the times she said no. When she was sixteen and her boyfriend Leo Weston wanted to have sex, but she told him no, she wasn't ready he accepted it. He listened. Then when Mark wanted to make love, but she was too tired he would just hold her in his arms and cuddle. When Alex was in the mood, but she wasn't he never pushed her.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. _How_ did she let this happen?

TBC…? Please, if you like this, review. As a special treat for those of you who do review I will give you PM a preview paragraph of the next chapter.


End file.
